It Starts With A Friendship
by colormeagron
Summary: Fiona and Adam were just friends not wanting to fall into any serious relationship. That was until they found intrest in eachother, and right when they were at the precipece of their relationship, a shooting put them both on edge. Fadam, EClaire
1. Chapter 1

Adam walked slowly out of the loud congested school opening him up to the cool fresh air. He took a deep breath as he began to walk down the smooth cement steps of the school. He was thinking about this moment all day. To see her again, Fiona, and her beautiful eyes and wavy brown hair, to let her sweet perfume of lavender caress the inside of his nostrils as it made its way into his system

He remembered seeing her yesterday sitting on the steps waiting for her cab looking as beautiful as she always does. He remembered as the words slipped out of his mouth, telling her that Drew, his step-brother, really was a good guy and that she should give him a chance. Though he didn't truly rue the words that he had spoken that day, he did partly wish that she wouldn't become too interested in Drew. For though he knew that she was far out of his league, he wanted to try to attract Fiona's attention and become more than just friends, if you can even call the relationship that they had now friendship.

The metal door opened slowly behind Adam snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh hey Adam," Fiona stepped out of the school a small black coach purse hanging off her shoulder.

"Hey Fiona," he replied, he stepped down to a lower step turning around, then brushed his hand through his dark brown hair, "What happened cab late again," he sat down.

It was silent for a moment as Fiona moved down to sit with Adam on the cold cement; she slid next to him, now only a few inches away. Adam looked in surprise at their closeness, making Fiona move back a little putting more space between them. "Sorry, its kind cool out here you know just wanted to create a little body heat," she crossed her arms over her chest."

"No, it's cool," Adam replied, Fiona slid over to where she originally sat," So, anyway you didn't answer my question. Is your carriage late, Princess, "he nudged her in the shoulder softly.

She laughed. "No I stayed late for Fashion Club….turns out that it wasn't today so was about to call for one when I saw you. I wanted to ask you something." She tilted her head to the side looking into Adams green eyes. Adam couldn't speak for a while, his mouth became dry and his heart began to beat too fast inside his chest.

Finally her eyes released its hold and Adam was able to speak again. "Cool…..what's up?"

Fiona continued to asked the question, slowly letting the words run out of her mouth. "Why are you so nice?"

Adam furrowed his eyebrows at the question. "Wha…what do you…?"

"Why are you so nice to me in particular? I mean….I'm sure that you must have heard about how I was snooty last year and a drama queen, full of myself. Why aren't you like everyone else or even every other boy who only talks to me because of my looks rather then who I am? "Fiona knew it was a weird question to ask. She should be happy that she has someone who she can talk to openly and not worry about being judged or even just gawked at. But she wanted to know Adams true intentions, why did he care.

Adam put his head down and looked as his hands then back at Fiona. "Because I think every person needs a friend. Every person needs that one someone who they can just…relate to. And I want to at least try to be that person. And if I can't be then I would at least like to be your friend." _**Maybe even more than that.**_

Fiona smiled her bright porcelain white teeth showing for a single moment then was hidden behind her red rose colored lips, but she was still smiling. "You're so sweet," she leaned in, hugging him tightly." Thank you."

Adam smiled blushing. "You're very welcome"

A/N:

Pleeaaseee Review. Should I continue this is my first fanfic ever so thnx guys and also need some ideas. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Blood protruded from the woman's forearm spreading onto her white and pink polka-dotted dress. She shrieked loudly as the monster who had mad this cut stepped out of the shadows. It was a zombie with a crazed hungry look on his face, and who was holding a long chopping knife. The woman screamed again as the zombie headed for her neck, it was time to finish this.

Adam shoved another handful of popcorn in to his mouth as he stared at the large bright screen that lay ahead of him. He took his eyes off of the movie for a moment to give the large container of popcorn to the person sitting next to him. "Sorry, no thank you too much salt equals too many carbs," the young teen answered.

Adam looked her in the face. "Wow, Princess Fiona is a great nickname for you fits you perfectly," he laughed.

Fiona pushed him in a playful manner, "Whatever."

The lights turned back on in the theater signaling that the movie was over, they stood up to leave following the rest of the people as they filed out the door. "So did you like the movie," Adam asked. He was surprised at Fiona's reaction to most of the really gory parts. She just sat there watching, showing no signs of being scared at all. This disappointed Adam because though this wasn't anything serious, he did wish that she would have cuddled up next to him in fear of the scene that was going to come next in the movie.

Fiona shrugged her shoulders as she stepped trough the burgundy double doors of the movie theater. "It was okay I guess, I mean I've seen better, scarier rather."

"Oh you have, have you, "Adam crossed his arms challenging her.

"Yes I have actually. And they were much more realistic then this chick flick," she laughed under her breath knowing that the last part would agitate the heck out of Adam, boys were so predictable.

Adam widened his eyes, raising his brown eyebrows. "Ha-ha…well then I'll have to be the judge of that. Next time we see a movie you pick and it has to be one that you think is scary."

"Okay deal, "they faced each other and shook on it. There eyes met yet again for about the 100th time today Adam couldn't help but get lost into Fiona's light beautiful blue eyes. Fiona looked away blushing, Adam was truly adorable.

They were now in the lobby of the movie theater. There was a mix of teenagers, adults and younger children. On the floor was a mess of popcorn and candy. Adam and Fiona walked through the chaos searching for the two friends that they had come with, but the gothic boy and the young saint girl could not be found, that is until they looked out side.

"Oooo…so that's why you guy's didn't come back to the movie."

Eli and Claire were cuddling in the wooden bench that lay outside of the restaurant that was directly next to the movie theater. Eli looked up from were he was upset that there wasn't more time in the movie. "Oh…hey…guys didn't know the movie was over." He cleared his throat after he had stood up.

"Ummhmm" Fiona crossed her arms and grabbed Claire from the bench and headed for the car, the girls linked arm and arm.

Eli smoothed down his hair from Claire rustling while they were making out a few min earlier. "Thanks for totally ditching me dude, "Adam said punching him in the shoulder. Eli punched him back instantly.

"Dude you know you wanted to be alone with her anyway. I saw the way you guys were making googley eyes at each other. So…did she cuddle up next to you during the scary parts or what?" They stepped off the curb and began to walk towards the parking lot.

Adam shook his head, "Nope, she was totally unfreaked out. " But what was crazy was that, though he did before Adam didn't really car that he didn't get a quick hug or a cuddle from Fiona. He thought it was cool that she wasn't scared by the movie. When Adam had first seen Saw 3D he was grossed out of his mind. So he thought it was really cool that a girl like her wasn't moved by goriness.

"Adam!" The wind wiped by Adam's face as Eli yelled for his attention, "Come on we have to catch up to them."

He looked up and saw that the two girls were already standing by Morty, waving their hands in the air franticly signaling Eli to unlock the car door. He shook his head at them laughing, "You'll have to wait until we get over there," he yelled across the parking lot. Adam and Eli slapped each other High-5's then began running towards the hearse.

Fiona walked through the door of her condo her heart beating a million times a minute. She spent a whole day with her friends not worrying about anything just being herself and care free. She loved this feeling. The feeling that someone actually cared about her, she loved that she had someone to confide in beside Holly J. or Declan. She loved having…friends. But what she loved more is the time that she spent with Adam at the movie theater when Eli and Clare left. He was thoughtful, caring, understanding, the true definition of a friend. _**Maybe even more than that. **_

Whoa, where did that come from? She knew that she felt something for Adam that she didn't feel for Eli, Claire or even Holly J., but she never truly knew what it was. She tried to push the thought to the back of her mind. She couldn't think about that right now. She didn't need a serious relationship; she just needed what she had, a true friend, nothing more. And that's what she had with Adam…right?

A/N : Plllzz Review, I'm not sure if this chapter turned out okay but I do think that I'm going to continue. And OMG did u watch Degrassi yesterday. YESSS ! Fadam is totally gonna yaayyyy anyway thnx for the reviews. Luv you guyz 3 Sha-dokiniichan Bandbabe and everyone else btw Love the stories their FANtastinc anyway ttyl


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while started again, no more break… : ( anyway hope you enjoy love you guys thanks for replying. By the way Degrassi does not belong to me in anyway. **_

Adam scrunched his nose at the food that sat in front of him on the flimsy Styrofoam tray. All of it looked absolutely revolting, he pushed the tray away from him. " U uh, dude…I am not eating that."

Eli shrugged his shoulder stuffing the food that once lay on his tray into his mouth. The supposedly "mash potatoes" were smeared as over his this pale cheeks that were now puffed up like two hot balloons. Potatoes were sprayed all over the long gray table as his opened up his mouth to talk, " What ever man I'm hungry."

Claire slowly makes her way over the table joining the two boys. She shoots a soft glare at Eli and his cheeks which are now full of cornbread. He looks up at her with chipmunk cheeks as she pulls out the chair that was right beside him. " What?...You want a kiss," He makes kissy faces his cheeks still full of cornbread. He laughs then swallows, putting his cheeks back to their normal size and begins to chug down a carton of milk.

Adam puts his hand up to his mouth, trying to cover up the smirk that was now spread across his face. That moment was hilarious, but if Claire saw him smiling and laughing, he was done for. Luckily Fiona was walking towards the table. " Hey what's up guys?" she walks over to Claire to tell her some to ask her something important giving Adam a chance to let go of the laughs that he was holding in. But he figures it wasn't quiet enough because Claire gives him a quick "shut up" glance before Fiona whispers something in her ear.

Adam quickly straightens his facial expression and opens up his can of Snapple. Fiona steps away from Claire after she finishes telling her whatever she as to tell her then moves over to her usual seat next to Adam. "Hey Adam what's up, " she ruffled his air letting the colorful bracelets on her arm jingled.

Adam blushed feeling Fiona's hands move through his hair. Just as Eli was going to add his smart remark, the bell rang wiping the smile off of Adam 's face. " Ha-ha, look at that, Adam, saved by the bell. Well, guess what," he leaned over the table, getting as close to Adam as he could, " the smart remark that I'm holding in is gonna come out like a flood soon buddy boy." He mushed Adams head then stepped out from in front of the chair and brought his tray, as well as Adam 's, with him to bring it to the trash.

"Oh shut up Eli," he said, hearing the words that he repeats almost every 5 min his friend was such a pain.

He feels someone come up behind him walking slowly at first then moves faster as they get closer to him.

"Wait, Adam…hold up," a soft and familiar voice lingers directly behind him as he walks through the double doors. He is grabbed by the shoulders and pulled back into the direct flow of the people that were exiting the cafeteria. " Hold on before you go on to your next class," the voice pleaded. Adam turned around to face the person that was acknowledging him. Of course who else would it be but the beautiful Fiona.

"Oh sorry Fiona, what do you need," he stopped abruptly as soon as he saw the girls face.

" It's okay," she pushed a long strand of dark brown hair behind her ear in nervousness before continuing ,which was weird because she shouldn't be nervous she was only talking to Adam . Yet she found that her stomach developed the classic case of the butterflies. She rubbed her hands together, " Umm…can I take up that offer on the movie?"

Adams ears perked up in interest, "Really?" he combed his hand through his hair, thinking up an answer.

Fiona smirked at Adam 's actions. " Adam calm down," she laughed under her breath, " It's not a date, just two friends going to see a spine tingling movie. And don't worry, I let u use my jacket to shield your eyes, I won't tell anyone."

As they walk out of the cafeteria the hallway Adam stares her straight in the eyes responding to her oh so witty, "Oh you think that your so funny don't you," he walks backwards towards his class. " And to your question, sure, meet you at the Dot after school," he winks as he turns around to walk away.

Fiona shakes her head, " Such a flirt."

_**A/N: I no, I no I don think that this was really good but I needed something that would lead to the big chapter that I'm working on. ("Big" as in has a very important, really good part.) B., got my computer fixed so I should be updating a lot more, well unless I have homework. Please review love constructive criticism. 3 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OMG. Guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. All of the computers in my house, except for my moms computer which I'm only allowed to used like one day of the week. (Yah the computer that I got "fixed" broke after 2 days). So I'm not going to be able to update as frequently I would like to. But the good thing is that when I do update, I will write more than just on chapter, and the chapters will be longer. So here's on of my entries sorry if it's not that god or if it's too short for your liking, but whenever I get to update, I promise it will be longer. **_

Adam pulled his hat down over his eyes trying to shield them from the red glare that came off of the screen. This was ridiculous, every 5 min there was a scream or a cry of pain as some poor soul was ripped to shreds. His stomach churned as he remembered the last scene. A long silver blade enters the chest of a pregnant woman, continuing to stab her until she finally stopped moving. It was absolutely horrible. There is a difference between horror, suspense, and gore. And this horrible movie was neither of the 3. It was just absolutely revolting. Adam's stomach churned as he heard a sound of ripping flesh, he dipped lower into his seat.

A soft hand tapped him on his shoulder. He turned his head facing the friend that he was with. Fiona.

"Hey you want some popcorn," she put the popcorn in front of him, shaking the small buttery contents that lie inside. He considered it, but then he felt his stomach protest, sending a small bit of barf up his throat. He shook his head to decline.

Fiona patted his arm and gestured for him to come closer so that she could tell him something without disrupting the other people around them who were watching the movie. "So…," she says innocently, "How's the movie. " She put her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh.

Adam softly glared at her through the darkness; even though he know it would be useless because they could barely see each other. "It's interesting, a little bloody for my taste but you know...," He pulled his hood over his beanie;"…I can deal." He was lying, and he knew that Fiona knew it because he saw her smile and she starts to gather up her jacket and purse then gracefully, as always, she stood. When she finally has everything together and her jacket is on, she taps his knee signaling him to get up.

"Wait where are we-"

"Come on," as she moved her black stiletto got stuck in a clump of candy and popcorn, momentarily stalling her from continuing her exit.

"Well hello sexy," a whisper came from one of the people that resided in the chairs above the aisle that they were sitting in. Fiona glanced up at the row above, looking for the person that stated the inappropriate comment. But soon the comment became more inappropriate, when she saw who it came from.

"Adam, "Adam looked up hearing his name being called. Fiona rotated her had in a circle telling him to hurry up. He nodded his head understanding what she was saying and started speeding up his pace. When he finally got outside, he saw her sitting on the bench looking relived.

He walked up to her, "Hey,"

"Hey," she replied, "So you wanna go now,"

"Sure," started walking in silence. But soon it was broken by a relatively easy question. "Oh, by the way, why did we leave?"

Fiona stopped walking in front of the first set of glass door that were required to exit the movie theater. She turned to face Adam and moved closer to him sticking out her lips, making an 'aww look at the baby' face.

"Because the poor baby got scare and couldn't handle the blood," she pinched his cheeks then walked away leaving him dumb founded and slightly insulted. It was true for that was part of the reason, but Fiona couldn't bring herself to tell Adam the true reason why they left.

When he finally snapped out of it and his cheeks turned back to its normal shade, she was already passed the first set of double doors. He ran to catch up to her, and then stood between her and the second set of doors that would expose her to the cold, outside world.

"I was not scared," Adam protested, "I was…I was just…umm…"

"Exactly," she laughed under her breath and tried to get around him but Adam stepped in front of her.

"I was not scared; I was just kind of overwhelmed," he shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to look everywhere but at short brunet that was standing in front of him.

Fiona cocked her head to the side. "Really, overwhelmed?"

Adam nodded his head, "Yah! You have to admit that was a lot of blood."

Fiona smirked and placed her hand on Adam's shoulder, letting him smell the sweet scent of the vanilla lotion that she was wearing. "Okay Adam," she brushed past him, slightly touching the dark blue t-shirt that he was wearing. "Too bad though. If you were scared I would have had to find some way to comfort you." She smiled at her wittiness as she walked through the last pair of glass doors finally felling the cold wind brush against her cheeks, turning them a light shade of pink.

Adam's eye's widened at Fiona's past statement. Quickly he burst through the double doors and ran up to her. Shouting, "Actually, now that I think about it I was pretty scared." Fiona shook her head and grabbed Adam's hand as they crossed the parking lot.

"Boy's are so predictable."

**_PLzzz review and again sorry. Btw the next ch will incorperate, other people beside the main characters and Eli and Claire. And i am going to touch on the subject of Adams bullying. Also I would like to say that I may be writing a one-shot based on the Pretty Little Liars characters Emily and Maya so if you can, just check it out when its updated. Thank You guys sooo much LUV YA !_**


	5. Writers Note

**Hey guys, **

** I'm sorry to inform you that I will not be posting today but possibly tomorrow. But besides that, I'm not felling very encouraged. I'm glad that many people are reading my work but at the same time, a lot of people are not reviewing it. I do appreciate constructive criticism, so please, please review. I just want to see how my writing is being perceived. Thank you very much for everything guys and I will be posting today or tomorrow. If I'm will be posting, 1, 2, or 3 chapters, I don't know, but I will post something. **

** ~~~ Love Yah**


	6. Chapter 5

Eli closed the door to his locker slinging his book bag over his shoulder. The loud thump echoed through the halls as he turned the nob to the locker, locking his locker until the next dreaded week of school. "Boo," Adam jumped from behind him throwing up hands in a "scary" like manner. Eli stepped away from him, startled by Adam's sudden emergence. He patted Eli's shoulder, sending a vibration to go through the boy's tall scrawny body, "Scared you didn't I." Adam smiled at his accomplishment.

Eli relaxed his shoulder's seeing that it was only Adam and not some crazed senior, ready to play a prank on anyone they could et there hands on, " Yah I'm, shaking in my skinny jeans," he shook his knees in a mocking manner.

"Yah whatever dude I got my satisfaction when I saw you flinch." Eli opened his mouth to defend himself but Adam cut him off. "ANYWAY, I need your help," he stuck his hands in his pockets trying to keep Eli from seeing how much his palms were sweating right now.

Eli raised his eyebrow, "Umm Hmm and might I ask with what," He crossed his arms; he was really starting to like where this was going.

"Umm," He ran his hand through his hair. Was this really worth it. He knew that if he asked this one thing from Eli, his best friend was going to hold it against him for ever. And he really doesn't want to add to Eli's list of things to mess with him about. But at the same time he did need help. "Okay," he replied looking up from the ground, "I wanna ask Fiona out."

* * *

Fiona looked up from painting the light blue-ish color on her nails when she heard Clair stepping through the door. They had finished their beauty portion of their "Girls Night Out", but Fiona just wanted to add a few extra things to her nails so that they could sparkle a little bit more while Claire went to get them something to drink.

Claire stepped through the doorway of Fiona's bedroom with two glasses full of coke. Her face was covered in a green avocado mask while her fingers and toe nails were coated in hot pink nailed polish. She made her way to the bed, trying to avoid the shopping bags that resided on the light mixed colors of wood that made up the floor of Fiona's bedroom. "Hey Fi, can I ask you a—," she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she snagged her foot on one of the bags that she was not able to see. Claire quickly regained her balance, making sure that she did not fall, but she could say the same for the two cups of coke. They quickly made their way to the wooden floor, spilling their contents all over. Luckily, both cups were plastic so they did not break, leaving one less mess for the girls to clean up.

Claire's, mouth hung open at the sight of the coke on the floor. "Oh my gosh, Fi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—," Fiona silenced her with her own voice as she bean to speak.

"Claire calm down, it's fine," she rose from the bed, making the floorboards creak," I'll just go get a couple of paper towels while you can pick out a movie to watch, it's really no problem." Fiona walked out of the room hearing Claire let out a breath of relief, though it in there was still a mixture of disappointment. She headed for the kitchen to get some paper towels, but she was stopped as she heard a voice protrude from her answering machine, (which she couldn't believe worked considering she had nom idea how to use it). Apparently the phone had been ringing while the "o so terrible" incident was occurring. The voice was raspy and quiet as if the speaker was trying to disguise his voice. But it wasn't working because Fiona knew exactly who the person, more or less (for Fiona had a long line of words that she would rather call the boy who was on the other side of the phone), was.

"Hey, babe," the voice called from the speaker, "how are you, haven't got a chance to talk to you since two days ago when I saw you at the movie theater with that freak." Fiona rolled her eyes at the comment. For two reasons, one was because she recalled seeing the student at the theater; the other was because he had called Adam a freak. She still didn't understand what the stupid bully FITZ had against poor Adam. She didn't recall Adam doing anything to him in the short time that she has been there, but almost everyday she sees Adam being taunted by him. The only reason she hasn't said or done anything is because Adam didn't ask her to, and though that reason wouldn't normally be good enough for her she knew how boys could be about their ego's. She was shaken from her thoughts as Claire came up behind her, and taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey Fiona, did you get the paper towels the movies about to start. " Fiona turned her head to look at Claire. She had cleaned the avocado off of her face and her hair was up curled onto neat little rollers. The voice mail had ended so the room was now dead silent except for the sound of the TV from the bedroom.

"Sorry Claire, I'll be right there." They both tilted their head.

"That Rhymes." They both said in one accord. "Jinx." They busted out laughing as Claire headed for the bedroom and Fiona headed for the kitchen to get paper towels. When she had obtained them she walked towards the bedroom still having a series of questions lingering in her head. What was the deal between Mark Fitzgerald and Adam Torres? She looked over the shoulder at the silver and black phone that lay on the glass table. Maybe the message said something about it, she though to herself.

"Fiona! Come on, you already missed the beginning. "

"Coming," she shrugged of the thought. It didn't matter. If Adam had something to tell her he would right. He headed for the doorway of her room, not wanting to keep Claire waiting any longer.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, and as promised here is the chapter. Sorry I posted it so late just got home a few minuets ago. Anyway sorry I won't add anymore. Decided to keep you guys wondering. I thought that this chap was much better. And the next 2 or 3 will be much better. Fitz and his "gang" are going to play a big part in the story. But don't worry; Fadam will endure to the end. (Getting a few bumps and bruises along the way, not literally of course.) Anyway thanks to all those who are reading and reviewing, I am truly thankful. Well talk to you on my next update. **


	7. Chapter 6

Fitz walked through the halls of Degrassi, keeping his eyes locked on its destination; Fiona Coyne's locker. T was now only a few feet away, the only thing keeping him from the small metal blue closet were the congested hallways filled to its peek with students. He glanced around him seeing a small group of freshman, walking in the current that fought against his own. The group did its best to avoid him, making a large gap away from him as they walked past. Fitz loved every minuet of it. He loved the fear that the student body had for him, well at least the freshman and some of the sophomores. But he would fix that soon enough, soon they would all respect his authority, or at least fear him, whatever worked best. He lunged at one of the students, hoping to get an immediate reaction. And of course, as always, he did.

Fitz let his laugh bellow softly out loud, making it free to roam through the halls. But the laugh had an undesired effect; Fiona Coyne had heard him because instantly she turned around to face him. Her dark brown hair swung wildly in the air as she snapped her head back in the other direction to hurriedly close the door to her locker so that she could head to lunch the bell rang.

"_I knew that I shouldn't have came to my locker before lunch_," she said to her self, "_all I had to do was go meet Adam but no, I had to go get my books so that I could do extra work, stupid, stupid, stu__–_." She felt like she had hit a brick wall as she hit the other student when she turned the sharp corner. Her books slipped from under her hands letting her books suddenly obey the laws of gravity and fall to the floor. She quickly bent down to pick up the books still trying to avoid another unwanted encounter with King of Jackasses, Mark Fitzgerald.

Fitz speed up, seeing this moment as the perfect time to go after his prey. He rushed through a group of students heading straight to where he last saw Fiona before she disappeared into the hundreds of feet that covered the floor. Luckily for him =, when he got over to her she was already standing, because He really didn't feel like being a gentleman and picking them up for her. He just had gym, and his back as well as his ass was killing him from all of the running that they had to do.

"Well hello sweet cakes," he stuck his arm out in front of her making a barricade between her and the rest of the hallway. His gray sweatshirt smelled of cheap old cologne and peppermint.

"_Wow,"_ Fiona said to herself_, "Someone sure us trying hard." _She laughed under breath at the sight of Fitz standing here smelling like her grandfather, while trying to seduce her. This was going to be interesting. Fitz saw the comical expression that took hold of Fiona's face. _What the hell was so funny?_ He slowly lifted his arm exposing his armpit to himself. _Nope, I smell fine._ He sniffed once more just to make sure. _Ugh, could've used a little less cologne though. _He looked back at Fiona hoping that she hadn't seen him sniff his pits.

Fiona cocked an eyebrow. "What do you want Fitz and make it quick cause I got somewhere to be."

Fitz opened his mouth, the smell of peppermint becoming stronger between the two. "Well Ms. Coyne, I was going to ask you if–"

"Stop right there," Fiona knew where this was going. She moved up closer to him, praying that the vile smell that was lingering on him wouldn't jump from him to her. "I…DON'T…LIKE YOU!" the hallways were now nearly empty, so every word was magnified by a tremendous echo.

Fitz's supposedly "seductive" look twisted into one of complete anger as Fiona sauntered down the hallways, holding her books to her chest as her skirt flared behind her. She walked faster hearing Fitz's breath deepen with rage. "Fine," he shouted across the hall," O guess your satisfied with your little freak of a friend. And besides, I didn't know that you were a lesbian." He laughed searching for a retort from the young female teen. If he could get her with his charm, the least he could do was really piss her off.

"What, that doesn't even make any sense," Fiona said as she turned around acknowledging Fitz giving him the satisfaction that he needed.

"Man for a smart chick, your really dumb," he replied crossing his arms. His anger faded a little seeing the confusion on Fiona's face.

"Are you implying that–"

"Yes what I'm saying that is your freak of a boyfriend, using that term extremely loosely, is a girl. With all her girly parts to match.

Adam tapped his foot on Degrassi's tile floor. He checked the clock that hung on the wall directly in front of him. The two hands taunted him as the minuet hand rested on the twelve and the hour hand stayed in the one. 1 o'clock. He looked around him at the trophy case. Yup he was in the right spot. He checked the clock again to make sure, and at the right time, but where was Fiona. He looked both ways checking the two hallways that intersected in at the corner in which he was standing, as the bell rung signaling that lunch has now officially started.

He jiggled the keys that in his hand for the 100th time. He knew they weren't going any where but he wanted to make sure that they were there just in case. Claire had given them to him earlier in the day. He loved his friends so much. They helped him with everything.

After a while he decided that he would just make his way over to the lunch room and maybe he would see her on his way there.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if this was a bad ending to this chapter but I didn't know how to end it with out going into the next one. I so far I think that I have a plan for the storyline, trying to spice it up a little so it wont be too fluffy. Not saying that I don't like fluff because I really do, love to read it but it's just not how I want this story to be. So thanks to all who are reading, also a special thanks to **clareandeliforever **you're the best. So please review and include any fanfic stories you would like to recommend that either you wrote or just from a really great author well, thanks, Talk to you next update.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**I have nothing to say except i am truly sorry for making you guys wait soo long I have really had alot on my plate lately, I actually already had this written just never got to typing it up, well anyway, as Slick Rick says,"here we go"**_

Adam swung the loop of the keys around his finger. He was seated on top of a wobbly desk his foot was shaking nervously as he sat there in the silence this is not how he wanted this to be. This lunch was supposed to be memorable, the moment when he would finally ask the girl of his dreams on a date. But instead it turned out to be a silent staring match between the two pair of eyes. And at this moment he couldn't even say that it was as a staring match because right now...

Fiona would'nt even look at him.

* * *

After he had finally found Fiona walking seemingly aimlessly in the hallway, he grabbed her by the hand and led her down the labyrinth of halls. She followed closely behind him not really paying attention to where they were going. Her mind was to busy sorting through the endless amount of questions that ran through her mind trying to pick out which ones were appropriate to talk about now.

Adam had finally found the room that he had been looking for. He stopped in front of room 124, pulling out the keys that lay in his pocket. Before entering them into the lock, he took a look at Fiona. She was looking at their hands, all in her own world. He smiled, she was so adorable, he couldn't wait to see her face when they entered the room.

Adam gave the door a shove before stepping aside, and being the gentleman that he is, allowing Fiona to walk in ahead of picked her head up to look at the room that she was walking into. Her hands went straight to her chest as she stared at the sight, and standing behind her, was Adam too shocked by his friends accomplishments.

Eli and Claire (his two little helper elves), had done much better than what he had planned. They had pushed all of the desks out of the way making a huge amount of space in the middle of the floor. And covering the now naked floor was a small navy blanket, the perfect size for a little picnic. At the center of the blanket was a simple lunch consisting of two sandwiches, and two Capri-suns.

Fiona laughed half heartedly at the sight, " Aww, Adam this is very sweet," she hugged him tightly, then let go to get back to the picnic set-up, " you really didn't have to do this for-." **Hmm what's this.**

She stopped at seeing a small red and green plant that rested on the floor. " Ooo, Adam what is this ?" Fiona turned to face him holding the plant in her hand. **Eli was going to get it.**

"Umm," he quickly shuffled over to where she was and reached for the rose that Fiona was holding but Fiona pulled away from him. "Umm, Princess, can I have that pl-," Fiona pulled away again laughing this time. All the previous thoughts about the conversation between her quickly vanished as Adam backed her up into one of the desks that surrounded the dark blue cloth . They collided with the desks there bodies becoming unbelievably close. Their eyes bore into each other, both asking for permission to continue. And then the moment was ruined, by the awkwardly familiar scent peppermint and old spice.

* * *

The young teen walked out of the bathroom he was ready for this. All of his life, he knew that this is what he was meant to be, a villain, a criminal, a killer. And the gun that he held securely in his hand proved that he was right. As the adrenaline rushed through his body, it became definite. This is what he was meant to be.

* * *

Drew waited patiently for his two G.B. Burgers (Gut Busting Burgers) that were slowly making there way to him. He knew he shouldn't be eating these right now, expecially when he's about to have football practice, but when Riley and Zane asked if they wanted to go to The Dot with t them for lunch he could'nt refuse, well at least his stomach couldn't. Even right right now his brain was pleading with his hands not to take the burger. But as always his stomach won.

"Man that looks really good," replied Zane from across the booth.

Drew eyed him suspiciously,"Yeah it is," he took another bite of his burger, the ketchup spreading evenly over his lips. He swallowed, the last bit of burger in his mouth the sweet taste of onion still fresh on his tongue. " Umm, good."

Riley laughed as he joined the two at the table. " Wow, are you guys getting so bored that you guys have to quote Campbell's soup, man I really I'm really glad that i cam over here then," he took a sip of the drink that he held in his hand.

That's when the commotion started. A gun was pulled out and a guy started yelling loudly at the young man behind the cash register. The young employee (who's old scratched up name tag read Ryan) quickly opened the register and yanked all of the money he could hold out of the cash register and shoved it into the gunman's hands. "Here, here I'm sorry okay, here's all the money that is in there have it all just please don't-," he didn't finish his statement, and by the look of the crimson wounds that were spread all over his body. I didn't look like he ever would.

_**A/N: my original plan was to end this chapter at "...the scent of peppermint and old spice", but i think u guys deserved this extra little bit for sticking with me on this. Thank you soo much for not giving up on this and continuing to read even after the like 20 day break, between chapters. Please review, and please don't scream at me. Lol **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Okay i first want to say that, I know that i have confused alot of people on the last chapter, and that's okay because it was ment to be like that, for now. Hopefully this chapter would shed some light on the two scenes between Fiona and Adam, then the shooting at the Dot. And by the way to answer one of you guys' question, no. Fitz was not in the room, it was just his smell well, that probably confuses you more so i'll just go on with the story. **_

_**Oh and By the way, Anything that looks like**_ **this****,** _**means it's a thought. Remember**_ **BOLD** _**is a thought.**_

Adam forced himself off Fiona and off of the desk, unable to stand being near her right now. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, except a large breath that he didn't know that he was keeping in. So Fiona decided to speak instead, " Adam what's wrong...," she walks towards him trying to understand what had happened in the few short seconds. But he backed up away from her again tripping on the cloth that lay on the floor.

The words came out in a jumble, his brain unable to control his tongue." Why do you smell like that, like..like him." He wasn't able to look her in the face as he spoke his words barely audible to Fiona's perfectly round ears. She was startled for a moment by the question, a bit confused at what Adam was asking.

"Wait..Adam what are you talking abo-." Adam quickly cut her, off his blood pressure rising that his question had not been answered yet.

"Fitz...you smell like you've up under his arm all day. Is...is that where you were, were...you, were you with him," Adam replied sternly, yet he studderd each word. He really didn't want to know the answer for he truly wanted to avoid the question entirely and just go with his plan to ask Fiona out on a "real" date, but at the same time, he didn't want to go into a relationship, living in a tiny pink bubble.

_Adam swung the loop of the keys around his finger. He was now_ _seated on top of a wobbly desk his foot was shaking nervously as he sat there in the silence this is not how he wanted this to be. This lunch was supposed to be memorable, the moment when he would finally ask the girl of his dreams on a date. But instead it turned out to be a silent staring match between the two pair of eyes. And at this moment he couldn't even say that it was as a staring match because right now..._

_Fiona wouldn't even look at him._

Fiona closed her eyes as she remembered what had happened between her an Fitz maybe 45 minutes ago. She was saddened by the fact that they were going to have to discuss this now, when they we just about to share there very first kiss. Why does life have to be so freaking difficult. "Adam, were just...talking that's it nothing else. I mean Fitz was flirting with me but-." He cut her off again. **Okay Adam I understand that I that your upset but do that again, and your gonna wish you never said a word.**

Adam's heart dropped, "Wait..what did you guys talk about," this was great just great, after everything that he had planed. After his whole day of happiness, it was going to lead to something like this.

Fiona opened her mouth to respond but her voice was replaced by a large vibration. They booth looked around looking for the source of the noise. It was Adam's phone in his back pocket, rattling against the desktop. He jumped off of the desk and pulled the small phone out of his back pocket. He was glad that something had stopped the words from coming out of Fiona's mouth, but what he wasn't happy about was the text message that he had received.

**From**:_** Best Bro**_

_**At Dot. Call Police. Shooter.**_

Adam held the phone tight in his hand. All he could see were the words shooter staring him in the face. His heart raced in his chest, seemingly trying ti find a way out. His mouth was agape, and his feet were frozen to the ground. And he thought his day could'nt get any worse.

* * *

Drew stood against the wall, his back scratching against the paint, making small paint chips drop to the floor. Luckily he had been able to text his brother before the teen with the gun had told them to all dispose of everything that had resided in there pockets. They were now all being lined up and each person had to tell what he his/her name was and what they did for a living. Of course, being that the dot was the most common place for the high-schoolers to hang out, most of them were students. And if they in fact were, they had to state what they were to become. After that the shooter would just nod his head and let them move to sit down.

To be honest, Drew really didn't know what this guys problem was. Apparently he didn't want money because if he had he probably would have left by now. To him it seem as if his methods were pointless and the dude was just angry.

Riley, Zane, and himself were now separated, for they had already went and spoke while Drew still had to go. He looked to the side of him and saw a young girl about the age of 13 speaking to the the gunman. She had dark red hair and pale skin, and as she was speaking she was also trying to keep her self from crying. Drew watched as she finished and the gunman nodded his head, signaling to her that she should move aside, straying away from the spot in which the barrel of the gun was pointing to.

Drew moved over to the place where the young girl had been standing as she moved to stand . next to a tall girl who was probably her older sister. His eyes met the hole of the barrel as he began to speak.

" My name is Drew Torres. I go to Degrassi High, and I am the Quarterback of the school football team. When I, become an adult, I would like to be Professional Football Player." He closed his mouth tightly after finishing waiting for the teen to shake his head like he had done to the others.

But unfortunately he didn't instead he slid the top back, loading the next bullet, then shot.

_**Okay i really wanna hear your reviews for this chapter, took me a while to fully develop so that it would make sense to the readers. By the way, if there is anything that confuses you please PM me and i will clear up anything that you need to know. Thanks for reading. **_


	10. Chapter 9

Drew stood up and held his hand against his chest. No Blood. He closed his eyes in relief that he had not been the one who had gotten shot. It instead was a older man, who had rummaged up the courage to to try and get his phone. Only to be shot in the arm about 10 times. He screamed in agony as his arm hung limp by his side bleeding uncontrollably.

"You guys just don't fucking understand," he shot at the man again this time barely missing his shoulder, " I have a gun... that works. I am in control. So all of you better listen up or-." A rattling came from the side of the building distracting the shooter for a brief moment. He turned his head quickly before reverting back to his hostages. "You guys get down and shut up, i'll be right back, and I better not see anyone trying to be the hero." He loaded the gun again before leaving, first making sure that everyone laid quietly on the ground.

Adam quickly ran through the hallways of Degrassi searching for the quickest way out. Fiona scurried behind him, still not fully understanding what was going on. All she knew was that Adam had received a text from Drew and that it had something to do with the Dot, and the only reason she had found this information out is because she had heard Adam mumbling to himself while they were walking, and she caught the quick tail end of the conversation that Adam was having with the police station.

And so here they were now dashing through the halls looking for the front entrance, while Adam was practically screaming into the phone trying to convince the operator that this in fact was an emergency and not a prank and that officers should be sent to the Dot immediately.

"The Dot, yes sir, No I absolutely...sir this is not...I'm trying to tell..," Adam stopped running and stood, his last straw had been pulled and he could not take this anymore. "Sir..I am absolutely positive, there...my brother is being held hostage by a man who has a gun..along with a bunch of other students you have to help me !"

Fiona stopped abruptly. A shooter.

All she could picture were bodies lying in the small shop, all bleeding uncontrollably. One of the many people being Drew. Adam's voice was in the background as he continued to scream in to the receiver. Someone was at the Dot, a place filled with students of Degrassi and possibly smaller kids who were there with their parents, with a loaded gun, and all the operator could do is sit on his ass and say to her boyfrie-... I mean best friend (that just happened to be a boy, and someone who is amazingly thoughtful, cute helpful...wait sorry no what she's supposed to be focusing on.) that he was lying. No, she saw the Grey's Anatomy episode with the shooting in the hospital and she was not going to let this pass her by without saying a word.

Fiona removed herself from the confinement of her thoughts and grabbed the phone out of Adam's hand. She let her heart take complete control of her thoughts as she placed her mouth extremely close to the small holes at the bottom of the phone, and brushed her hair back behind her ear. This was not a joke and this situation was not to be taken lightly.

" Listen," she spoke sternly into the phone leaving no room for any type of kindness, " just get of your sorry ass, and call the police to get them over to the Dot now, because if one person dies because of your ignorance, I will sew you for all that you have, do you understand me?"

A quiet mumble was heard at the other end of the phone as Fiona quickly snapped it shut. She handed the phone to Adam (who is now by the way extremely astonished and slightly turned on by Fiona;s anger). She then grabbed his hand and looked him dead in the eyes. " Now..Adam,

before we go anywhere, I need you to calm down, and tell me exactly what's going on."

Adam shifted his weight back and forth from his right foot to his left, trying to weigh out his option of just leaving right now and going to try and save his brother and sitting here explaining things to Fiona. He couldn't stand being here safe when his brother could be shot or even dead at the moment.

But, on the other hand, he knew that Fiona was right, and that going to the Dot in a fit of rage without any type of plan or not even thinking at all could result in him getting hurt, and in the end not benefiting anyone

He showed his famous sign of nervousness and removed his hands from Fiona's grasp to the jean holes of his pockets. Though as soon ad he did he truly regretted that decision because now he no longer felt the small feeling of comfort that came from the warmth of Fiona's hands.

**Hey guys, trying my best o update, its really just typing it out that takes me soo long. Anyway I have decided to base this story on this event (the shooting) so that is why I have changed the summary. And to add the conclusion of this story will be in the next 3 or 4 chapters. Soo yuppers ttyl, and don't forget to watch Degrassi on the 11th, FADAM !**


End file.
